Hope and Lilac's excellent adventure
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: What happens when two girls obsessed with Disney get transported to Arendelle? Read to find out!
1. Welcome to Arendelle!

**This fic's for my BFF, Lilac1100!**

* * *

Hope and Lilac were walking around outside. It was January, and it had just started snowing.

"Hope, remind me again _why _I let you drag me outside?" Lilac said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her Kingdom Hearts jacket.

"It's practically below freezing! PENGUINS would be sitting inside their little igloos in this weather!"

"Yeah, that's the point! Isn't it great?!" Hope said, skipping around happily, until she slipped on ice and fell on her butt.

"I am okay!" She yelled, getting up and brushing snow off of her Wicked jacket.

Lilac facepalmed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you."

"Because I'm FUN!" She yelled, waving her hands around.

"Riiiiiight…." Lilac nodded.

They continued walking for a while, until Hope stopped suddenly.

Lilac bumped into her.

"What _now?_ If you're gonna lie down in the middle of the sidewalk again, so help me I'll…"

Hope was staring at the sewer grate, which was mysteriously missing.

"Where's the grate thingy?"

"How the heck should I know?" Lilac said, pulling her gloves from her pockets and putting them on. She looked over at Hope, and then shook her head.

"…_Please _don't tell me you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do..."

Hope smiled.

"Don't you remember that Disney movie, where the princess fell through a magic portal, and then came out from a manhole cover?"

"Hope, that was a _movie._" Lilac said, as her friend sat down on the curb and dangled her feet through the hole.

"You'll probably just get stuck down there, and then we'll have to call the fire department and they're just gonna stand there and laugh at you because this is a dumb idea!"

Hope looked up at her.

"Aw, come on Lilac! Haven't you ever wondered what was inside one of these things?"

"Umm…no."

Hope began to climb into the hole.

"Hope, you are officially the most _stupid _person I know. What if you get stuck?"

"…Then you'll help me?"

"…Suuuure I will…" Lilac said, watching her climb into the hole.

* * *

"Woahhh…Lilac, you gotta look at this!" Hope yelled from inside the sewer.

"Umm…no. I don't I'm perfectly fine up here, thank you."

"I'm serious!" Hope said, poking her head back through the hole.

"Come on, Lilac! The hole's big enough, so we can just climb right out again! You HAVE to see this! Come on!"

Lilac looked down at her.

"No."

Hope gave her a puppy-dog pout.

"…Fine. But if we get stuck down there, I am going to kill you!"

"You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?"

"…Well…"

"HEY!"

"…Geeze, Hope. I was kidding! Take a joke."

Hope stuck her tongue out at her, before crawling back into the hole so Lilac could come down.

* * *

"Woah…" Lilac said, once she was inside the sewer.

"Is it just me, or does that look like that portal from the Smurfs movie?"

"That's what I thought!" Hope said, running up to the portal.

It was huge, about as tall as Hope, and as wide as a small car. The whole portal was a metallic blue-silver, and it was spinning slowly.

Hope began to stick her hand into it, but Lilac smacked her upside the head.

"Ow!" Hope said, pulling her hand back and rubbing the back of her head.

"What was that for?"

"You don't just _stick your hand _into a random-spinny-portal-thingy! What if it's radioactive or something?"

"Cool!" Hope said, sticking her hand through it.

"It feels funny…" She said, giggling.

Lilac looked concerned.

"I said it might be radioactive, and you STICK YOUR HAND IN IT?!"

"...Yeah…"

"Hope, you are so stupid."

"Thank you." Hope said, pulling her hand out and wiggling her fingers.

"See? I'm okay! No worries!"

"Good. Now can we go back above ground?"

Hope seemed to disregard her.

"What do you think is on the other side?"

"…Sudden death?"

"No, really! Do you think it leads somewhere?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on! Let's go!" And before Lilac could protest, Hope had pulled her through the portal.

* * *

Once they were on the other side, the two girls gasped.

They were up somewhere in the mountains. And of course, it was snowing there too.

"Hope, where the heck are we?" Lilac asked, looking around. She couldn't find Hope.

"Hope?" She asked, walking around.

"Hope? Oh great, I let her pull me through a portal, and now I can't even find her! HOPE?"

Lilac heard rustling behind her, and she turned.

"Hope, that had BETTER be you…"

Hope walked up behind her.

"What had better be me?"

Lilac jumped.

"Hope! Don't do that! Where were you anyway?"

But before Hope could answer, a little snowman walked out from behind a tree.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Hope screamed.

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S ADORABLE!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

Lilac stared at them, before walking up to Olaf.

"Hope, does he look _familiar _to you?"

"Huh?" She stopped hugging Olaf and looked at him.

"Whaddya mean?"

Lilac facepalmed.

"Hope, remember? That movie we saw for my birthday? Frozen?"

Hope's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh…WE'RE IN ARENDELLE!" She started hyperventilating.

"Hope, BREATHE." Lilac reminded her.

Hope nodded, but started jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH WE'RE IN ARENDELLE! THIS IS SOOOOOOO AMAZING OH MY GOSH!"

Olaf looked up at both of them, then turned to Lilac.

"She sounds like Anna."

Lilac nodded.

"You have NO idea."

* * *

After Hope calmed down, Lilac had asked Olaf to take them down the mountain to see Elsa and Anna.

The mountain was steep though, so it made it difficult for them to get down.

"Hey, I think I got the hang of-" Morgan was walking when she sunk down into four feet of snow.

Lilac laughed.

"Do you need some help?"

Hope grimaced.

"I have snow in places where snow should never be."

Just then, Olaf started jumping up and down.

"Ooh! Ooh! Look guys! It's Sven! Maybe he can give us a ride!"

Both girls turned, and saw Kristoff and Sven.

Lilac looked down at Hope.

"Well…at least they'll be able to help you out." She said, gesturing to her legs and torso, which were buried under the snow.

"In my defense, it was an accident!"

"Hope, you're an accident waiting to happen."

* * *

After Kristoff had helped Hope out of the snowbank, he had offered to give them a ride down the mountain.

Hope was looking around excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, this is SO COOL! We're in KRISTOFF'S SLED!"

Lilac, who was riding in the front with Kristoff, looked over at him.

"Sorry about her, she can be a little…hyper."

"I noticed."

Hope was talking to Olaf, when she tapped Kristoff on the shoulder.

"Hey Kristoff! Can I drive?!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Kristoff looked over at Lilac.

"Is she related to Anna?"

Lilac looked back at her.

"Sometimes I wonder about that too…"

* * *

Kristoff pulled the sled up to Elsa's castle. Hope and Lilac excitedly got off the sled and followed him.

Olaf jumped down from the sled and ran after them, into the castle gates.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

Lilac turned to Hope.

"Can you believe that we're ACTUALLY gonna meet Elsa and Anna?!"

Hope shook her head.

"This is gonna be SO COOL!"

Kristoff stopped in front of a set of double doors. He knocked, and waited.

Hope and Lilac waited too.

Finally, the door was opened by Anna.

"Kristoff!" She hugged him, and then looked over at Hope and Lilac.

"Who are they?"

"They were wandering around the mountains with Olaf. I gave them a ride down, and they asked if they could meet you and Elsa.

Anna beamed.

"Well, of COURSE they can meet us! Come on in!" She opened the door, and Hope and Lilac followed her inside.

* * *

Lilac turned to Hope.

"Remember: Don't break anything. And first impressions are important."

"Got it!" Hope nodded, before tripping and falling flat on her face.

"…I meant to do that!"

Lilac helped her up.

"Sure you did."

Anna turned to them.

"So, where are you guys from?"

"A-" Hope started, but Lilac clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What she means to say is, somewhere far away from here. Right, Hope?"

Hope nodded.

Anna laughed.

"You know, you remind me of my sister!"

"She does?" Hope asked.

"Yeah."

Lilac blushed.

"Well, Hope here has SO much in common with you. Seriously, you could be related!"

"Really?" Anna raised an eyebrow, looking over at Hope.

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate!"

"Favorite animal?"

"Unicorn!"

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Randomness!"

"Are you clumsy?"

"Majorly!"

"Do you talk a lot?"

"Abso-posi-tutly!"

Anna looked totally shocked, and Lilac grinned.

"Told you."

Just then, Elsa walked up to them.

"Anna, who are your friends?"

Anna turned to them.

"Okay, so this is Lilac, but I'm gonna call her Elsa junior-"

"-Elsa _junior_?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded. "And this is Hope, and I'm gonna call her Anna junior!"

"Ookay then." Elsa said. Looking at the girls.

"So…_Elsa junior, _I see you've met my sister."

Lilac smiled.

"She's actually a LOT like Hope."

"Really?"

Lilac pointed at Hope and Anna, who were chatting away about God knows what.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"…They almost look like they could be related…"

"Scary, right?"

Elsa nodded.

* * *

**So...whaddya think? Chapter 2 is on its way! :D  
**


	2. Meeting Hnas

**Chapter two! :D**

* * *

Hope and Lilac were sitting in the courtroom talking with Anna and Elsa, when one of Elsa's ministers came through the door.

"Your highness, there is a ship requesting to dock at the ports."

Elsa stopped chatting with Lilac and turned to address him.

"Well, of course they can dock. Where is the ship from, Kai?"

"The Southern Isles, your highness."

The girls could see the concern in Elsa's face as she got up.

"…Alright. But I would wish to speak to the passengers _personally._"

"The Southern Isles…isn't that where-"

Lilac clamped a hand over Hope's mouth.

"Don't say his name!"

Hope looked confused.

"Why? Is he like Voldemort?"

Lilac smacked Hope upside the head.

"Don't say HIS name either!"

Anna looked over at Hope.

"Who's Voldemort?"

Hope was about to answer her, when Lilac gave her a death glare.

"DON'T answer that."

Elsa, who now had on her cloak, turned to face them.

"Would you like to come down to the port with me?"

Hope and Lilac grinned.

"ADVENTURE!"

* * *

Hope and Lilac were walking down to the port with Elsa and Anna, when Hope tripped and practically fell down a flight of stairs. Elsa gasped, and Anna covered her eyes.

Lilac shrugged, sliding down the banister and landing beside Hope.

"She does this ALL the time. She's fine."

Hope got up and waved her arms.

"I AM OKAY!"

Elsa looked relieved.

"Oh thank God."

Anna jumped on the banister and slid down.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is SO FUN!"

* * *

When they reached the port, Elsa gasped.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Anna ran up beside her, and her face fell.

"Ah no…"

Hope and Lilac looked confused.

"What?" Lilac looked over the ship, and she whispered to Hope.

"That's Prince Hans's ship."

"Ohhhhh…" Hope ran up to the ship and started kicking it.

"Hope! NO! Bad girl! Don't make me get the squirt gun again!" Lilac yelled, running after her.

Just then, Prince Hans stepped off the ship.

Anna looked positively furious, and the air around Elsa grew substantially colder.

Lilac managed to pry Hope off of the ship, when she saw Hans.

"Seriously?! That guy is still alive? I thought he died!"

"Who?" Hope looked up and saw Hans.

"Oh…_him._" She glared in his direction.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why didn't they execute you yet?"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, but then she remembered who she was talking to.

"Then again…it _is _a pity that you're still alive…"

Hans smiled sardonically, before Hope ran up to him and kicked him in the shins.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?"

Hope looked very proud if herself.

Lilac ran up behind her, and came face-to-face with a VERY angry Hans.

"Hope…WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I kicked him in the shins."

"Smart move, genius! NOW what are you gonna do? He's like…a LOT bigger than us! He could kill-"

But before Lilac could finish, Hope had already jumped on Han's back and was smacking him on the head.

"Spin! Spin! SPIN!"

"Get OFF of me, little girl!"

Lilac whistled.

"Oooo…You're gonna get it now…"

Hope began strangling Hans, Lilac was taking pictures with her phone, and Hans was attempting to crawl away. Then Hope found a tree branch somewhere and started hitting Hans with it.

"…MOMMY!"

* * *

Elsa and Anna just stood there.

"…Is it wrong for me to be slightly enjoying watching her beat him up?" Elsa asked, as Hope was jumping onto Hans's back again.

Anna shrugged.

"Not really, considering what he tried to pull…He deserves it."

Hope kicked Hans somewhere very painful, before beating him up against the side of a boat and pushing him into the water.

Lilac, Anna and Elsa just stood there.

Elsa was shocked.

"…I cannot believe you actually did that…"

Hope smiled.

"I take karate!"

"So do I!" Lilac said, slightly offended.

"It's just that Hope was doing a pretty good job by herself…"

Anna nodded, and Elsa laughed.

"I finally see the resemblance, Anna _junior."_

Anna made a face, but eventually started laughing, along with Elsa, Lilac and Hope.

Lilac stopped laughing for a second.

"Wait…Hope? Hans is still _alive, _right?!"

"Ummm…."

"HOPE!"

"I…think so…"

"Great. Cause I wanna beat him up too."

**What should we do now? Ideas? :)**


End file.
